A Game of Saints and Pilgrims
by Chesrylle Cat
Summary: AU. Kimiko Tohomiko and Chase Young were the best of friends as children. Then high school came, the two drifted apart. But by sheer stroke of luck, the two are co-actors for the school's upcoming play, but they aren't just co-actors, they're the stars. And, the other's love interest. How will everything go? It's all depends on the game of saints and pilgrims.


**C/N: So hey! First story of this one, but hey. By the way, when you see the dialogue of (Sir) Gigi, read with a French accent! It makes it sound, _tasteful._  
><strong>

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**(Edited the first one, because I saw it was atrocious and poorly written, my fifteen-year-old self please.)**

* * *

><p>"I got the part! I got the part!" Kimiko Tohomiko cried ecstatically, waving around a piece of paper as she ran toward her friends.<p>

"Woah, there 'lil lady, ya gotta be careful, might fall over, considering how fast ya were running around like that. What'cha got?" Clay said, catching her just in time, before nearly falling flat on her face. Blushing slightly, the petite Japanese girl smiled sheepishly at the her rather burly friend.

"Yeah, thanks Clay." She nodded in thanks, Clay replying by flicking his hat from his face.**  
><strong>

"I got the part in the play!" Kimiko started jumping up and down again ecstatically.

"Play? What game are we participating in?" Omi asked, confusion written all over his little yellow face.

"Play as in like a drama, Omi, not a game." Raimundo snorted a reply at the little bald boy.

"Ohh." Omi spoke in an amazed tone.

"What part and what play, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

"How do you not know of the play, Rai?" Kimiko asked, placing her hands on her hips in a taunting fashion. The laid-back Brazilian boy shrugged, scribbling something into his notebook. _Probably homework,_ Kimiko thought.

"Romeo and Juliet!" The girl's eye glittered in wonder, clasping her hands in front of her dreamily.

"Oh, that. What part d'ya get?" Clay asked, carving a piece of apple into his mouth with his pocket knife.

"The lead! I got Juliet!" She squealed.

"Awesome Kim, who's your leading man?" Raimundo asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I- didn't get to- well, see." She said slowly.

"Aiya, girl. Who does that?" Raimundo emphasized the matter.

"I agree, Kimiko, normally, leadin' ladies look up their leadin' men." Clay added, nodding at Raimundo.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. I mean, everybody was pushing and poking and stuff. I barely got to see if I got the part!" She defended herself, huffing and pouting.

"Kimiko," A rather hoarse woman's voice came from behind the said girl.

"Wuya, something wrong?" The Japanese girl turned to see her bestfriend, the school's local flame-haired, forest green-eyed beauty, walking toward her with a calm smiling face.

"Oh no, just passing the message, sir Gigi wants all those in the play to meet right now." She said breezily.

"That so? Let's go together then." Kimiko beamed, receiving a small smile from her normally cold friend. "See around guys." Kimiko grinned at her friends, waving goodbye at them. Raimundo gave her a two-finger salute goodbye, winking at her, Clay tipped his hat toward her, smiling, and Omi grinned widely, waving at her goodbye.

"Bye guys." Wuya nodded at them, joining the girl as they made their way to the school's auditorium.

* * *

><p>Xiaolin High, a school for the gifted, founded by Master Monk Guan. The school, though it says it is for the gifted, houses students of exceptional skill in martial arts, as the founder and patron was.<p>

"How's temper control?" Wuya teasingly joked Kimiko, smirking humorously. Groaning, the petite girl covered her face with her hands.

"Don't get me started on that, Wuya. Everything's so, so," She struggled to find the right words.

"Annoying, distasteful, tiring, worrisome?" Wuya suggested adjectives to the petite girl, with a playful hint of a smile.

"Hard." Kimiko sighed, making Wuya laugh. "Don't laugh at me, Wuya." Kimiko huffed, puffing up her cheeks.

"Kimiko, you are in Control 101. How is it hard?" Wuya asked in between chuckles. "I mean, all you do is meditate and drink tea and stuff," She added with a small smirk.

"Exactly!" Kimiko threw her hands in front of her. "They expect us to do all of that, it's all so _boring_." Kimiko slapped her hands on her cheeks, dragging them down, a gesture that made some of the students turn towards the two. "It's so hard, I get scolded every time for suddenly doing something wrong or 'burning' something from 'my melting glare'." She added, hitting her head on the wall, another gesture that made the other students stare and give odd looks.

"I see why you're called the 'Dragon of the Fire'." Wuya chuckled, patting her sulking friend on the head.

The "Chosen Ones", as the student body knows of it, or, more formally, The Xiaolin Dragons. The Dragons, simply put, are the school's best in martial arts. The four Dragons, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire are the strongest, with a few exemptions every now and then.

The Xioalin Dragon of Earth, Clay Bailey, a stocky blue-eyed blonde from Texas; The Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo Pedrosa, a laid-back Brazilian teen with spiky brown hair and green eyes; Dragon of Water, Omi, a small boy with a big, round bald head and yellowish skin with a rather narcissistic nature; and the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko Tohomiko, a feisty, pale-skinned, petite Japanese girl with midnight blue hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Don't brand me off like that, because of my nature, Wuya." Kimiko whined, hitting her head against the wall again. Chuckling, the red-head brought her hands up in surrender.

"Come on now, Kimiko, sir Gigi will wring our necks if we're late." She said, pulling the smaller girl together, dragging her along.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah," Kimiko called suddenly. "Did you get the role you wanted, Wuya?" She asked in good nature.<p>

Smiling, her friend gave her a thumbs-up. "I got the role as Juliet's Nurse."

"It's good that I got the role as Juliet then. Anyone else might get intimidated with you." Kimiko jokingly teased.

"And you're lucky that I'm the Nurse, otherwise you'd probably get infuriated by everyone." Wuya retorted with a chuckle.

The two ended up laughing and joking at each other. "Oh right!" Kimiko snapped her fingers. "Would you know who Romeo Montague is?" She tilted her head as she asked her friend.

"I don't know. Sorry, Kim." Wuya replied, giving an apologetic smile and a brief shake of the head before looking back ahead of the path to the auditorium.

Nearing the meeting venue, and hearing loud conversations from it, the blue-eyed girl started jogging toward the doors, leaving behind her companion.

"Though," Wuya said silently to herself, curling a finger thoughtfully below her lower lip. "I do have an assumption who it is." Her red lips curling into a mischievous, sly smirk.

* * *

><p>"Well, I suppose everyone is here." Sir Gigi, the school's French art teacher, announced to the crowd of students, his thick French accent slurring some words. "As you all already, we shall be performing the play, 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare." He clapped his hands for emphasis, smiling.<p>

"I have great respect for both, hence, no deviations of the story, whatsoever." He announced, before calling the names of the actors and actresses, the minor roles first.

Shooing off the actor on stage, Gigi clapped his hands to get the attention of the murmuring crowd. "Now everyone, the Juliet of our play," He announced, clearing his throat. "Miss Kimiko Tohomiko." He pronounced the girl's name slowly, smiling as he said it. Making her way to the platform beside their coach, the young Juliet gave small smiles and waves.

"I expect you to display that fiery spirit of yours when acting now, Miss Toho." The thin French teacher lightly told her what he demanded. Kimiko could only smiled and nod nervously at the teacher, knowing that, it was either meeting his expectation, or receive an earful every time they had practice. _This won't be as easy as I thought_. She sighed, glancing up at her red-head companion, to find she was lightly chuckling at her.

Kimiko was about to mouth something to her friend, when the teacher beside her raised his voice. "And the Romeo of our Juliet," He announced, his eyes laughing. Out of the corner of his eye, the flower-like French man smirked inwardly at the young girl, who looked very anxious at his announcement.

"The Romeo of the play," He repeated. "Chase Young." He clapped as the composed figure of the boy stood beside the teacher, next to the girl.

_Why? Why? Why?_ The young Juliet cried in her mind, lowering her head to gaze at the floor in her embarrassment. She felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment at the thought that Chase Young was the Romeo in the play.

_I can just hear everyone._ She cried in her mind, glancing at her companion. _Especially Wuya, she won't let me live this down._ She groaned silently. The girl's friends - the other Xiaolin Dragons and the red-headed beauty, always paired the two up, saying "childhood friends _always_ end up having feelings," and that it was "bound to happen at some point."

"Now, Romeo, Juliet," The slender teacher turned to the two, holding their shoulders. "I want the two of you to get to know each other well, that way, it would be easier to act on stage." He purred, his eyes glinting in excitement, as he turned the two to face each other.

"Um," She mumbled, gaze still fixed on the ground, scratching her cheek with a finger.

"Kimiko." The male in front of her greeted monotonously. Looking up to meet his gaze, she slowly held out her hand.

"I hope we'll get along." She said shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks. Giving a half-smile, Chase Young grasped the outstretched hand in his own, holding it tightly.

"I hope so too." He simply replied.

Blushing a bit more, Kimiko let go of the other's hand and drew it back, a lingering tingling sensation over her skin and hand.

Sighing, the teacher cooed, "Well, it's a start." as he gave the two curt pat on the head, making Chase scowl silently at him.

"Now everyone, here are your scripts. Rehearsals start tomorrow, and I expect all your attendance." He announce, gesturing for a boy by the stage to hand out the scripts to everyone.

"See you around, Kimiko." Chase called, waving his hand at her without looking back. Hearing the farewell, she looked at the retreating figure of her partner and called out to him in an audible, but not exactly loud, voice. "Bye, Chase!" She waved her hand silently at the retreating male.

"Well, well. This is something, I believe there was actually a part of this in the play, don't you think? Hm, Juliet?" Wuya teased, walking over to her friend.

"Don't tease me, Wuya. Let's go." The girl pouted and sighed, gesturing the door.

"By the way, Wuya," Kimiko spoke up, the two heading to their classroom. "You told me you didn't know who Romeo was!" The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Chuckling, the red-head pat the dark-haired girl's head.

"I didn't." She defended.

"But you did!" Her friend pressed. "You looked like you knew." She accused.

"You asked if I knew who was going to play Romeo, and I didn't." Smirked the small teen's friend. "You didn't ask if I had an assumption of who he was, and I did." She laughed, making her point. "I saw a glimpse of Romeo's name, it had a 'Y'." She smirked, making her friend turn red in embarrassment.

Wuya laughed at her as she went ahead to their classroom, leaving a flustered, fuming Kimiko behind.

* * *

><p>"Wuya," Kimiko whined as the mentioned female placed her tray of food by the whining, moping girl. "Wuya~ I'm tired." The petite girl whined to her friend, as she sat down, patting the girl's head, chuckling.<p>

"I can see that." She said as the whining girl dropped her head on the table again.

"Aiya, what's wrong with Kim?" Raimundo asked, sitting across the two girls.

"She looks most defeated." Omi chimed, sitting beside Raimundo.

"You mean 'beat', Omi." Clay corrected the small boy, sitting beside Wuya. "Don't mind, do you?" He asked politely, tilting his hat to her. "Not at all." She replied to the cowboy before turning back to Raimundo and Omi.

"She's just tired form rehearsals." She said, patting the girl's head in a friendly manner, taking a sip of juice.

"Dang, what's that Gigi making you do?" He asked, taking a bite of an apple.

"He's roasting me alive." Kimiko groaned, before dropping her head to the table again.

I kinda expected you to be doin' the roastin', Kim." Clay scratched his head, making everyone chuckle, save for the exhausted girl.

"Very funny." She scrunched her nose, propping her head on her hands, sighing. "She's having a hard time in some parts of the play." Wuya explained, handing a box of juice to Kimiko.

"What parts?" Omi asked, stuffing his face with a sandwich.

Smirking deviously, Wuya snickered a bit. "The love scenes." She replied, making everyone raise a brow at the two.

"Don't judge me." Kimiko simply said, sipping the juice.

"Who's the man?" Clay asked. "I mean, the guy's gotta be someone Kimiko don't fancy if she's having a hard time." He explained further.

"Wuya, don't-" Kimiko started, but never got to finish, since Wuya was quick to reply.

"Chase Young." She smirked, making the boy's eye widen. Groaning, Kimiko dropped her head into her palms again. _WHY?_ She groaned.

"That don't sound so bad." Clay replied, a hint of a smirk on his white face.

"Does Romeo and Juliet not have a kissing scene?" Omi asked, a thoughtful expression on her yellow face.

"Sir Gigi said that they could fake the kiss, if they're uncomfortable with it." Wuya stated, scooping some porridge into her mouth.

"But it would be nicer if they did kiss." Clay said.

"Exactly what sir said." Wuya pointed at him.

"Problem is, Kimiko starts turning so red, you could put a tomato to shame, when Chase comes an inch close to her face." Wuya laughed.

"It isn't my fault!" Kimiko yelled, her face absolutely red.

"Maybe I should've tried out for Romeo if you're so uncomfortable with it Chase Young, Kimiko." Raimundo rubbed his chin, smirking at the girl.

"Gross, Rai." Kimiko scrunched her nose, making everyone laugh as Raimundo had a hurt expression on his face.

"Kimiko." A silky, male voice called from behind the group.

"Ch-Chase!" Kimiko cried, turning around to look at the voice.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch, I just wanted to talk to Kimiko." He said, greeting the members of the table with a nod.

"You don't mind, do you?" He turned to the flustered girl and smirked slightly.

"Eh? Ah, no, no. Sure." She fumbled, getting up from her seat and walked over to the tall man waiting for her. As the pair left, Kimiko could feel the group smirking. _Why? Why? Why? Why? _ She cried in her mind, blushing terribly.

"What did you want to talk about, Chase?" The girl asked, calming down. "Ah," Chase rubbed the back of his head, looking away. _He's so different._ Kimiko thought.

The two, Chase and Kimiko, were childhood friends, the two were nearly inseparable; went to preschool together, elementary, they were like siblings. But high school came. Chase, being older, entered high school first. The two still met with each other, but drifted over the months, Chase saying that he had things to do in school. When Kimiko entered high school, the two thoroughly drifted. They'd greeted each other in the hallway, now and then, but that was about it.

The play was their first encounter to "get close" with each other, after two years.

_So different._ Kimiko thought, looking into the face she'd grown up with, thinking she wouldn't have recognized it, if she hadn't been stealing glances of him now and then. Chase had been a handsome boy when he was younger, Kimiko recalled, now her was, more than handsome, in her opinion. He was an Asian man with pale skin, black-green hair so long it almost reached his waist, and golden, reptilian-like eyes. He was also one of the very few students in the school that could rival the Dragons.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the play." Chase cleared his throat, bringing his companion back to reality.

"The- play?" She asked nervously.

"Yes," He looked uneasily at her, into her baby blue eyes. "Gigi's been going on about it not being able to 'melt hearts'." He sighed. Giggling, Kimiko looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for that." She bowed her head a bit.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I understand it's- awkward." He said, looking away, a hint of a blush on his cheeks if you looked very closely. "So I have a proposition." He added, turning back to her.

"Proposition?" Kimiko repeated. Nodding, Chase leaned against the wall, beside Kimiko.

"We don't have rehearsals tomorrow, so I was thinking we could practice together?" He asked. Thinking it over, Kimiko leaned on the wall beside Chase as well.

"Sure." She beamed at her friend. "It would be a good idea."

"Great." Chase smiled at her, making Kimiko blush slightly. "I suppose we could meet by the school gate?" He suggested.

"Sure. Nine?" She asked. Nodding, he turned to leave.

"Bye Kimiko, see you around." He said, Kimiko waving at him.

* * *

><p>"So?" Wuya asked.<p>

"'So' what?" Kimiko asked innocently.

Rolling his eyes, Raimundo slammed his hands on the table. "What did Chase Young say?" He demanded.

"Oh, he suggested that we practice." Kimiko said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Saturday?" Clay asked.

"Yep." She answered nonchalantly.

"The two of you?" Wuya smirked.

"Yes." She replied cautiously.

"Alone?" Raimundo raised a brow.

"Are you guys alright? You're all smiling weirdly." Kimiko furrowed her brows at her friends.

"Well, our little Kimiko is having a date with her childhood crush, after all." Wuya laughed.

Choking on her sandwich, Kimiko stood up abruptly. "We are not having a date!" She spat.

"Two people alone, together sounds like a date to me." Clay smiled.

"It is not!" Kimiko yelled, blushing yet again.

"Technically, it is." Omi smirked.

"No, it isn't!" She repeated.

"It is." Wuya smirked.

"Has anyone noticed she isn't denying that he's her childhood crush?" Raimundo smirked, effectively making everyone shut up.

The group, yet again, started teasing the Japanese girl, making her blush and nearly burn the table until the bell rang for end of lunch.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I'm not late! <em>Kimiko jogged over to where Chase was meeting. She'd accidentally woke up late, after trying to look for what to wear. She finally chose what to wear at two in the morning.

Kimiko spotted Chase under the tree near the school that the two used to play under when they were children. "Chase!" She called, jogging faster toward the tree.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait long?" She panted.

Stepping out of the shade of the tree, Chase shook his head and looked at the panting girl. "Not really. Are you alright?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah." She grinned, standing straighter. Looking over he for a second, Chase crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a grunt and turned.

"Let's go?" He asked, walking slowly forward.

"Where are we practicing?" Kimiko chimed, briskly walking to reach him.

"My house." He nonchalantly said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Kimiko had a slightly surprised look on her face, her blue eyes widened a fraction. Chase couldn't help but smirk slightly at his old friend's reaction. _You've changed drastically, Kimiko, but still the same._ He thought, walking bit faster.

* * *

><p>The two had a rather quiet fifteen-minute walk to the Young residence. The home was a grand mansion, wide a large garden, a pool at the back and large and spacious rooms. The boy's home was large, able to house a family of thirteen, but sadly lived alone. He did, though, have unusual pets in his home.<p>

"Watch your step, Kimiko." Chase called over his shoulder. The two entered the living room, to see many of Chase's pets sprawled over the room and flurry of a mess. Chase sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead with his fingers with a scowl on his face. Kimiko looked around the room, some of the animals noticing her and recognizing her.

"Still the same as ever, Chase." She giggled, crouching to scratch the back of Chase's leopard behind the ear.

Glancing at the giggling girl and the purring feline, Chase smiled at them. He recalled how the girl always brought laughter to his normally lonesome and quiet home.

"I see they still remember you." He said, watching the other cats come closer to the two.

"I'm happy they do." She laughed as one tiger nuzzled her. Chuckling at the sight, he remembered how she reacted when she first found out he lived with a bunch of carnivorous cats.

"Shall we go practice now?" He chuckled at the group.

Glancing up at gold eyes and nodded, standing up to follow him into a room, leaving behind a bunch of whining cats.

* * *

><p>Chase decided that they would practice in the clean mess room. The room had a long cushioned couch, a large cabinet that doubled as a bookshelf, a stereo set and had a glass sliding door that lead to the house's large balcony.<p>

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear,_

_That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-_"

"_Oh swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,_

_That monthly changes in her circled orb,_

_Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._"

"_What shall I swear by?_"

"_Do not swear at all;_

_Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
><em>

_Which is the god of my idolatry,  
><em>

_And I'll believe thee._"

"_if my heart's dear love-_"

"_Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,_

_I have no joy in this contract to-night.  
><em>

_It is too rash, too unadvis'd, too sudden;-_"

"I think we should rehearse the scenes we have problems in." Chase interrupted Kimiko in the middle of her dialogue.

"Uhh, whi-which scenes are those?" Kimiko stuttered .

Crossing his arms over his chest, Chase looked outside the glass sliding door of the balcony. "The part of the feast." He said calmly, though in his mind he was as troubled as she, not looking at the blushing girl.

The feast of the Capulets, the scene wherein the two lovers first meet. To the school and student body, it would be one of the sweetest scenes of the entire play.

"The feast?" Kimiko slowly repeated.

"The, the part of Romeo and Juliet's game of saints and pilgrims." Chase clarified, a tiny hint of a blush creeping onto his pale complexion.

"Tha-t part." Kimiko flushed, flipping through the pages of her script. "Okay." She squeaked out.

That part was embarrassing to both of them. Nodding, Chase started his dialogue.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
><em>

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
><em>

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

Chase knelt on one knee in front of Kimiko, who sat on the couch, extending a hand to her.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
><em>

_For saints have hands that pilgrims do touch,"  
><em>

Kimiko took Chase's extended hand into her own, her script resting beside her.

"_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._"

Kimiko held Chase's hand near her face, her eyes closed.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_"

He stood as he said, his gaze never leaving Kimiko.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray'r._"

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!_"

Chase cupped Kimiko's hands in his as he took a step closer to her.

"_They pray; grant thous, lest faith turn to despair._"

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._"

Kimiko opened her eyes, noticing how close Chase was to her, blushed unconsciously. She met his eyes, seeing that they were firmly transfixed on her doll-like face.

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take._"

Chase slowly bent down to meet Kimiko's face, eyes still on her.

"_Thus from my lips,_"

He whispered to her, face-to-face, feeling the warmth of the other's breath on their skin.

"_by thine my sin is purg'd._"

He whispered against her lips. Kimiko glanced up to his eyes, seeing them shining, looking into her own. She moved closer to his face, as did he. The two met each other in a sweet, gentle but strong kiss. Her hands held one of his hands, while the other kept hers in place, those appendages hovered between the two bodies.

The two pulled apart, blushing, at the sound of one cat's tail hitting the door. Kimiko touched her pink lips, blushing, her gaze on the couch's upholstery; Chase had his arms crossed across his chest, glaring the outside world through the glass door, cursing the unknown cat for disturbing the pair's improvement.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, allowing the Romeo and Juliet to recall their game of saints and pilgrims. Clearing her throat, Kimiko broke the silence, glancing up shyly at the boy's softening gaze at her, coyly scratching her cheek.

"Um," She said softly. "Should, should we... continue?" She asked very shyly. Chase raised a brow, smirked slightly at the girl's rather brash suggestion. "I-I mean rehearsing!" She yelled, noticing her friend's reaction. Still smirking slightly, Chase shrugged and walked back to his place in front of Kimiko.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._"

Kimiko fumbled with her script, slapping herself mentally for suggesting they continue with practicing.

"_Sin from my lips?_"

He cupped Kimiko's chin in his hands and pushed it up, making their eyes meet.

"_O trespass sweetly urg'd!_

_Give me-_"

He moved close to her, the tips of their noses touching.

"_Give me my sin again._"

He finished, kissing her once again, gently but sweetly. Her hands fell to her sides, dropping the script in a soft thud. Chase's hand went to her back, gently placing it in the middle, pushing her slightly forward to him, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and the other went to grip the cloth of Chase's sleeve.

"_You kiss by th_'_ book._"She giggled, breaking apart from the kiss, pink in the cheeks, panting slightly.

"Let's go through that once more." He said, smirking slightly.

Needless to say, scene five of Romeo and Juliet were nearly the only things Chase and Kimiko accomplished that day.

* * *

><p><strong>CN: Turns out I can never write a short oneshot. C'est la vie, hoped you like the Chase x Kimiko oneshot.**

**(I'm shocked I wrote this.)**

_**"We're all mad here." **_


End file.
